College Freshman
by Elaina96
Summary: AU: College freshman Garfield Logan gets more then he bargains for when he accepts a date with the beautiful Kori Anders. BBRAE ROBSTAR art by Gabriel Picolo
1. Chapter 1

College Freshman.

AU: College freshman Garfield Logan gets more then he bargains for when he accepts a date with the beautiful Kori Anders. BBRAE ROBSTAR

Chapter 1

…

Nervous, overwhelmed, a little scared, but mostly excited. That's what the young Garfield felt as he arrived onto the college campus. Garfield didn't have the best experience in high school. He got picked on a lot, didn't have many friends, and wasn't too smooth with the ladies. But he was ready to start anew now that he was a college man.

The campus was just as he imagined it would be; people sitting under trees, talking and laughing to one another, pretty girls walking by him, giving him winks and smiles, and guys doing ridiculous things in order to pledge to their fraternity. Garfield was excited to be a part of it all, and with a backpack over his shoulders and a big box of his stuff in his hands, he animatedly headed to his college dorm. He entered his dorm room and could clearly see his roommate had made himself at home. The whole right side of the room was covered with sports memorabilia, posters, trophies, and medals. Garfield started to get a little nervous being that most of the bullies that picked on him in high school were athletes. Visions of 24 hour swirlies and middle of the night wedgies suddenly came to his mind.

"Hey roomie." He heard from behind him and he quickly jumped in response.

"Dude!" He yelled.

"A little jumpy, are we?" The tall man joked with a smile. "Here let me help you with that." He said helping Garfield with the box in his hands.

"Um… thanks." Garfield said wearily.

The man put the box down and turned to Garfield with a friendly smile as he held out a hand. "The names Victor, but you can call me Vic."

"Garfield, but you can call me Gar." Garfield responded, shaking his hand before wincing at the strong grip.

"Man, we gotta bulk you up." Victor laughed as Garfield cradled his hand.

"Dude, that was my controller hand." Garfield complained.

"Really? What do you play?" Victor asked.

Garfield snickered. "What don't I play?" He said opening up his box to reveal a _PS4,_ an _Xbox one_ , a GameBoy, and a bunch of games.

"Man, this is awesome!" Victor said, to Garfield's surprise. "Finally, someone to challenge me." He laughed slapping Garfield on the back. Garfield winced but smiled back at Victor. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's set it up!" Victor said excitedly digging into the box.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Garfield said grabbing the controllers.

…

Victor and Garfield were two completely different people, but they did have one thing in common and that was Video games. By the first week there, Garfield quickly realized he couldn't have asked for a better roommate and friend, not only did they play video games all night, but Victor would defend the freshman Garfield from time to time.

Garfield started to wonder if he had some sort of sign on him that said shove me to the ground or push me into a trashcan because that behavior seemed to follow him to college. But now that he had befriended Victor the bullying didn't seem so bad. Now when he got shoved or pushed down, Victor was there to help him up.

Victor was king on campus; he was tall, good looking, and smart too. His family had money yet he still got here on a football scholarship. He did very well with the ladies and was friendly to everyone, which of course got him invited to all the parties. But he would never go without asking Garfield if he wanted to tag along.

…

Garfield was very new to the party scene, and attending his first party was very overwhelming, but he was excited none the less. He always knew he was gonna be a party animal.

Garfield pored himself a drink and instantly winced at the bitter taste. The _Kool-aid_ did not mask the bitter alcohol, but that didn't stop him from taking another drink. "Slow down man, you don't want to overdo it your first try." Victor advised.

"I'll be fine." Garfield responded. If he was ever going to be a party animal he needed to build up his tolerance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Victor said with a laugh as a couple girls ran past them with their shirts off before jumping into the pool. Garfield's eyes widened as his mouth dropped, causing Victor to laugh again. "Geez Gar, have you never seen a pair of those before?" Victor asked.

"I have." He quickly defended, turning to Victor. "Just never in person…" He finished quietly causing Victor to chuckle.

"Don't worry man; we'll get that cherry popped for ya."

Garfield's face began to flush and he started to wonder if he had virgin written on his forehead or something. "Is it that obvious?" He questioned quietly.

"Don't worry; you have a master wingman by your side; by the end of semester you will be killing it with the ladies." Victor reassured.

"Yeah, I will believe that when I see it." Garfield huffed, taking another drink.

Garfield had one drink after another and before long he was living up to his party animal goal. He was dancing on tabletops, jumping into the pool, and doing body shots on bellybuttons. And by the end of the night Victor was picking him up off the floor and carrying him to their dorm.

…

Garfield woke up with a startle and fell off his bed! "Vic? What the hell?" He winced holding his hangover head in pain.

Victor stood across the room blending a drink in a noisy blender. "Protein shake." He said holding up a green liquid in a glass. "Want one?" He asked. Garfield took one look at the lumpy green drink before grabbing the trash can and hurling. "Told you not to overdo it." Victor said before gulping down his drink.

Garfield winced before letting his head rest on his hand. "What time is it?" He groaned.

"6am." Victor responded. "Gotta get some training done before practice." Victor said before hopping down to the ground, doing pushups.

"You have fun with that." Garfield said laying back down on his bed.

Garfield tossed and turned but between the smell of the funky protein shake and the grunts of Victor working out, he just couldn't seem to get back to sleep, and by the time he did his alarm went off. First day of class with lack of sleep, a pounding head, and a nauseated stomach; Garfield was not off to a great start.

…


	2. Chapter 2

College Freshman.

Chapter 2

…

Garfield wasn't doing too good; having Victor for a roommate was apparently too good to be true. Every morning at 6am Victor got up, made his pungent protein shake in his obnoxious blender and worked out for two hours. Garfield didn't know how he did it, stay up all night playing video games or partying and then get up with only having a few hours of sleep. College sure wasn't turning out as great as Garfield thought it would be. Yeah the first week was fun, but that was before the actual classes started. Now Garfield had to deal with studying, tests, and grades, things he wasn't good at when he got enough sleep.

…

"Mr. Logan!" The professor yelled, standing over the sleeping Garfield.

"I'm up!" Garfield said quickly with a startle.

"Mr. Logan, this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep in my class."

Garfield let out a sigh. "I know and-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Get your act together before you completely fail my class." The professor ordered.

Garfield let out another sigh before picking up his books. "You're sure having a bad day." He heard a sociable voice say.

"More like a bad month." He responded before turning around to face the person. But to his surprise it wasn't just any old person, it was a girl, a really pretty girl. Upon seeing her in all her beauty he immediately lost his composure, dropping his books to the ground.

"You could use some coffee." She joked as she bent down to help him with his books.

"Yeah, a Large coffee." He responded.

"How about I buy you one, to make up for your bad month?" She suggested with a smile.

"Um… sure… That sounds great." Garfield stuttered in astonishment.

"So Mr. Logan…" She said mocking the professor's voice, "You got a first name?"

"It's um… Garfield." He answered.

She giggled, "I'm Kori… Kori Anders."

…

Garfield couldn't believe what was happening; here he sat in a small coffee shop across from a tall, beautiful, redheaded girl. She was beyond out of his league, yet here she was talking to him, laughing with him, smiling at him. He started to wonder if this was some sort of joke; was someone playing a prank on him?

"So Garfield, why do you keep falling asleep in class?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

He sighed, "It's my roommate. He's a great friend and all, but he has this morning routine that is preventing me from getting any sleep."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah well, not much I can do about it." He shrugged before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I'm not sure if this will help, but I planned on cooking a lasagna tomorrow; maybe some real food would make you feel better?"

"That sounds great." Garfield couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really asking him to dinner at her house?

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6." She said with a smile before leaving the coffee shop.

Garfield watched her leave, still not believing what was happening. He had a date tomorrow, a real date, and with the beautiful Kori Anders.

…

It was hard to fall asleep that night; yes part of it had to do with the large coffee, but Garfield knew the real reason was because of Kori; he just couldn't stop thinking about her. And when he did finally fall asleep he dreamt about her, her and her long, beautiful hair, and her big smile, and of course her cute, adorable laugh. He dreamt that she kissed him and, oh, how sweet of a kiss it was. Her lips were so soft and he could almost taste her strawberry lip gloss. But all he got to do was kiss her, because his alarm woke him up before it went any farther.

…


	3. Chapter 3

College Freshman.

Chapter 3

…

Garfield was frantic and nervous and anxious and frantic. "Man, you act like you've never been on a date before." Victor commented as he watched his friend spaz around the room.

"I've been on a date before, just never with someone like… Kori…" He sighed as he watched her pull up to his dorm building in her bright green jeep.

"Damn!" Victor commented as he watched the redheaded bombshell get out and lean against her car. "How did you manage to squeeze that?" He asked.

Garfield let out another happy sigh, "I have no idea..."

"So… you got protection?" Victor asked bluntly.

"Protection?" Garfield questioned.

"You know, In case you get lucky tonight." Victor said elbowing him.

"I… Um… I mean… do you think I will?" He stuttered.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Victor told him as he opened his nightstand drawer. "Pick a color, any color." He said revealing an assortment of contraception.

…

Upon seeing Garfield Kori smiled. "Are you ready?" She asked cheerfully.

"You bet." He answered happily as they got into her car. Garfield couldn't take is eyes off of Kori as they sped down the road, her beautiful long hair flowed in the wind as she sang along to the pop song on the radio. "You're beautiful." He found himself telling her.

She laughed at his comment before playfully shoving him. "You're sweet."

…

Kori opened the door to her apartment, immediately letting out the smell of cooking lasagna. "It smells amazing." Garfield commented.

"I sure hope so." She said with a smile as a hefty cat quickly ran to greet them. "My little silky!" Kori greeted picking up the cat.

"Little?" Garfield questioned quietly; there was nothing little about that cat.

"Here." She said handing him Silky. "Make yourself at home; dinner will be ready soon." She said before running into the kitchen.

Garfield sat down on the large couch with Silky in his lap as he looked around the apartment. He noticed Kori's feminine personality was clearly expressed around the room, with bright colors in framed pictures and throw pillows. He was so distracted by them that he didn't notice one of the bedroom doors open and someone walk out.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl asked harshly from across the room.

Startled Garfield quickly rose off the couch, tossing poor Silky to the floor with a loud _meow_! "Who are you?" He questioned.

"You're in my house, genius; I get to ask who you are." She told him, crossing her arms.

"I'm, um… with Kori; are you her roommate or something?"

"Maybe you're not as stupid as you look." She commented, and before Garfield could respond to her rude comment Kori entered the room excitedly.

"It's done! Oh, Garfield, I see you've met my friend Raven."

"Your names Garfield? Geez Kori, where did you find this one, the comic book store?"

"Raven, be nice, Garfield is the one I took out for coffee yesterday."

"Oh, the one that can't stay awake during class?" She questioned.

"Yes, now be nice. I will not have you scaring away another one of my friends." Kori said as they all walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not the one scaring them away." Raven commented under her breath as they sat down at the table, but Garfield heard and was about to question it when he heard the front door open.

"Hi Honey." Kori greeted, and as if in slow motion, Garfield watched as Kori got up, walked up to the man who entered the kitchen and gave him a passionate kiss. His heart immediately sank.

Raven quickly noticed Garfield's sudden downfall. "Did Kori forget to mention she had a boyfriend?"

"Yep." He answered bitterly.

"Yeah, she does that a lot."

"Raven…" The boyfriend addressed, "I see you finally brought a boy over." He commented teasingly.

"No Dick, your girlfriend did." Raven responded cockily.

"Richard, this is my new friend Garfield, Garfield, this is my boyfriend Richard." Kori introduced happily.

"Kori…" Richard began as he pulled her aside. "What did we talk about?" He said in a whispered tone, though the others could clearly hear.

"Oh Richard, Garfield is just a friend." She reassured.

"But does he know that?"

"Don't be silly, of course he knows." She told him.

"Did you know?" Raven asked Garfield.

He huffed, "What do you think."

"Yeah, Kori is a little naive when it comes to this kind of thing. Don't feel bad, you're not the first guy she's brought home for dinner."

Garfield huffed again before eyeballing the bottle of wine on the table. "Pass me that will ya."

"Oh, gonna drink our troubles away are we?" She joked, grabbing the wine.

"Doesn't hurt." He said as he pored himself a big glass.

"Well dinner looks great." Richard began as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah Kori, looks real good." Garfield said forcing a smile as he took a big drink of wine.

"Ah, thanks guys." Kori said before sitting down herself.

Awkward small talk was shared throughout the table as breadsticks, salad, and wine was passed around. Garfield honestly wanted to leave as soon as he realized Kori had a boyfriend, but thought it would be rude to walk out after she cooked for him. So he stayed and drank wine, and ate dinner, and drank more wine. But the thing he didn't seem to learn from partying with Victor was that he could not handle his alcohol.

…


	4. Chapter 4

College Freshman.

Chapter 4

…

Garfield opened his eyes and was shocked to see Kori standing in front of him. He was even more surprised when she started to undress. "Kori?" He questioned but she didn't respond as she continued to take off her clothes to reveal pink lacy underwear. He just watched a shocked expression on his face as she started to rub herself all over and moan. Her passionate moaning escalated when a pair of hands appeared from behind her and started to rub and caress her…

"Oh Richard…" She moaned as his face appeared from behind her, just to start kissing her neck.

Garfield woke up with a startle before realizing he was just having a dream, an unfairly taunting dream. He then looked around to see he was still in Kori's apartment. He let out a long sigh. "When did I even pass out?" He asked himself before hearing noises coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Oh, Richard…" Kori moaned…

Now he understood how the dream manifested. Garfield let out a long sigh; he was literally hearing the girl of his dreams having sex with her boyfriend. "Could this night get any worse?" He huffed. Yes in fact, because Kori was his ride home he realized.

"Not the funnest thing to wake up to, is it?" Raven commented from the kitchen doorway, a cup of tea in her hands. She startled him and he wondered how long she had been there. "Good luck getting any sleep, they tend to go at it for awhile." She told him.

"Yeah well, I'm used to not sleeping well." He said as he laid back down on the couch.

"Well… goodnight." She told him.

"Night." He responded, surprised she was actually being nice to him.

…

"Well, well, well…" Victor snickered as Garfield walked into their room. "I see you slept over." He smirked.

Garfield reached into his pocket and tossed Victor back his condom. "She has a boyfriend." He told him dryly.

"Aw, man… I'm sorry."

"Should have known she was too good to be true." Garfield sighed, flopping onto his bed. "But she did have a comfy couch." He noted.

"Well class starts in an hour, are you gonna try and get some sleep?" Victor asked as per Garfield's routine.

"Actually…" Garfield said sitting up, "I'm not tired." It seemed he actually got a good night's sleep.

…

Even though Kori and Richard had woken him up that night, Garfield found without having Victors early morning routine as a wakeup call, he actually felt well rested. He didn't need a coffee before class, and he didn't have trouble staying awake during the lesson.

"Nice to see you stayed awake for once. Maybe now you can work on raising your grades." His professor commented.

Garfield sighed as he left the classroom. He's always had trouble with his grades and no matter how much sleep he got he knew they wouldn't change. "Hey stranger." Kori said, interrupting his thought as she cheerfully caught up to him. "I guess you slept well last night."

A sudden picture of her in that pink lacy underwear popped into his head and forced him to physically shake the memory away. "Um… yeah." He answered quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well it was sure a lot of fun having you over, even if you got a little drunk." She giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized.

"You're quite the lightweight, aren't you?" She teased, nudging him.

"So I've been told."

"So I was thinking maybe you could come over again tonight?" She suggested.

"Really?" He asked in surprised.

"It was fun having you over." She told him honestly with a happy smile.

"I don't know, I don't think your boyfriend likes me that much." He shrugged.

"Richard just doesn't understand that boys and girls can just be friends." She told him. "And the more you come over, the more he will understand that there is nothing sexual between us."

Garfield was about to decline her offer, but the thing was he didn't want to. He liked hanging out with Kori, even if she only saw him as a friend. "I guess I could stop by for a little bit." He shrugged.

"Yay!" She jumped before hugging him. "Tonight we can break out the board games." She said excitedly.

"Sounds fun." He smiled.

…

Garfield wasn't sure what he was doing; Kori had a boyfriend and seamed really happy with him, and he didn't want to mess with that. But he wanted to be with her, even if it was just as her friend. So here he was again, walking into her apartment.

"I'm gonna see what games I can find." Kori said cheerfully as she left the room.

"Okay." Garfield said as he sat down on the couch. He leaned back as Silky hopped onto his lap, immediately rubbing up against him.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Raven ask and looked up to see her standing in her bedroom doorway.

"It's nice to see you too." He responded.

"Do you not understand what her having a boyfriend means? It means she's unavailable. How stupid are you to not get that?" She said harshly.

"I'm not trying to get with Kori." He tried to explain.

"Bullshit." She spat.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"A dumb one." She responded.

"Kori and I are just friends." He told her.

"Well have fun getting your ass kicked when Richard comes home." She told him as Kori ran into the room.

"I found _Monopoly_!" She said excitedly.

…


	5. Chapter 5

College Freshman.

Chapter 5

…

Kori was a really hard person to say no to, and Garfield was pleased to find out it wasn't just him who couldn't turn her down as he watched her ask Raven to join them in playing a game. Raven responded with a simple no. But all it took was Kori batting her pretty green eyes and pouting her adorable lip for Raven to sigh and sit down with them. And it was actually really fun, them all sitting around the table, playing a game together.

"I'm in jail again!" Garfield huffed as his piece was put back in the corner of the board.

"I think that's a new record." Raven said with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Kori started to laugh when the front door opened. "Richard's home." She said excitedly getting up from the table.

Garfield looked down awkwardly, wondering how this would play out. "Did Kori mention Richard took martial arts?" Raven asked with a malicious smirk.

"No she did not." Garfield said awkwardly.

"Yep, ranked highest in the class." She informed him.

"Good for him." He tried to say casually.

"Garfield, it's nice to see you here again." Richard greeted as he approached them, but Garfield could hear the unpleased tone in his voice.

"Kori invited me over to play some games." Garfield said innocently.

"Did she now… well that's Kori for you." He said forcing a smile.

"Well I'm hungry, what are we thinking for supper?" Raven asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh I heard that new Chinese place down the street is really good." Kori said excitedly.

"Chinese sounds good." Richard agreed. "Garfield, would you mind coming with me to pick it up?"

"Um, sure…" Garfield said awkwardly getting up from the table.

"Nice knowing you." He heard Raven murmur under her breath.

"Don't forget extra eggrolls." Kori hollered as they left the house.

Garfield nervously sat down in Richard's fancy black car. "Nice wheels." He said sheepishly as Richard got in the car.

"Okay, cut the bullshit." Richard said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Garfield asked, startled.

"Kori brings guys home all the time, but once they see she has a boyfriend they leave and never come back. And then there's you? So tell me Garfield, why did you come back?"

"I just want to be Kori's friend, I swear." He said honestly.

Richard narrowed his eyes. "Are you gay?" He asked.

"What? No." Garfield said quickly.

"So are you really going to tell me you don't find Kori attractive?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean…" Garfield sighed. "Look I do find Kori attractive, or I did... But obviously she's not into me that way. And yeah, I could have just ignored her, but the thing is she's nice to me and wants to be my friend, and I want to be hers." He said honestly.

Richard stared at him before facing forward. "Okay then." He said calmly before starting the car.

"Really?" Garfield questioned in surprise.

"Yep. I trust Kori. Just know I'm watching you." He said calmly.

"Noted." Garfield nodded awkwardly.

…

When the boys got back Garfield felt a little uneasy at Richards, "I'm watching you." But after awhile he managed to calm down. The takeout was good and the games they played were fun but he knew it was time he got back. He had a big test to study for and the pressure of passing was nagging at him.

"I should probably head home." Garfield announced as he got up off the couch.

"What, why?" Kori asked in disappointment. "It's still early, and I was hoping we could play Clue next."

"I know, but I have a test coming up in literature and I need to pass." He sighed.

"Maybe Raven could help?" Kori suggested. "She's really good at that kind of stuff."

They both then turned to Raven as she let out a sigh. "I guess I could help you study for your test."

"That would be awesome, thanks." Garfield said with a smile as Raven stood up.

"Come on let's do it in my room. It's too distracting in here." She said looking towards Kori. Kori stuck her tongue out at Raven in response before saying good luck to Garfield as he followed Raven into her room.

Garfield was kind of nervous going into Raven's room. He didn't know what to expect from the moody, negative Raven, but upon entering he was quite surprised to see how nice it was. Yes it was dark, especially compared to the rest of the house, which was clearly decorated by Kori. But it wasn't as creepy as he expected. Her bed was neatly made with a giant dark purple comforter while a soft round rug sat in the middle of the floor, a black dresser with a vanity sat right next to a huge overflowing bookshelf.

"Nice." He commented as she shut the door behind him. She ignored his comment as she walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a few of her books before sitting cross-legged on her rug.

"Sit." She told him.

"Oh, um okay." He said awkwardly as he followed her movements. She immediately opened up the books and started giving pointers on what to do. He didn't understand things at first and was waiting for her to start making fun of him for being delayed on the information, but to his surprise she was very patient with him. She did tease him from time to time, but she always did it with a small smile that would make him laugh.

…


	6. Chapter 6

College Freshman.

Chapter 6

…

Every day after class, Garfield road with Kori over to her house, where they would play games, watch movies, or just talk. And then later, usually after dinner, he and Raven would go to her room for some quiet study time. Garfield actually liked studying, or more specifically… studying with Raven. He found himself looking forward to their study sessions. And he worked hard studying, sometimes studying to the point of passing out. It wasn't hard being that he still wasn't getting a good nights sleep at the dorms. Kori took note of this and suggested that it might be easier if he just started staying the night.

…

"Wow, she asked you to move in with them?" Victor said in surprise as the pair sat on the floor of their dorm, playing a video game.

"Not exactly, she suggested that I crash on her couch, you know, to help me get some sleep." Garfield explained.

"And how does her boyfriend feel about this?" Victor asked.

"Richard has actually cooled down a lot over the past week. I don't know, maybe he doesn't see me as such a threat anymore." He shrugged.

"Should he see you as a threat?" Victor asked suggestively, elbowing Garfield.

"What? No." Garfield said shaking his head. "I've stopped seeing Kori in that way. Now she's just a friend."

"Okay, and what about the roommate? Is she hot?" Victor asked, intrigued.

"Raven? No! I mean… She not, not hot… She just… you know…" Garfield began to fluster.

"Ah huh." Victor said with a smirk."

"Oh shut up!" Garfield grumbled, shoving Victor who began to laugh in response.

…

Later that day as Garfield sat in Ravens room, his nose in a book, he started to think about what Victor had said. He never really thought about Raven in that way. It's not like she wasn't attractive… and as he thought about it his eyes started to wander up off the pages of his book and towards her sitting on her bed, reading. She had short, blue, plaid pajama shorts on that showed off her smooth legs. He found himself unable to focus back on studying as he stared, almost hypnotized.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, quickly waking him from his trance.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, hiding his blushing face in his book. He inwardly scolded himself for staring at her as he quickly went back to focusing on studying. But studying became very difficult as his attention kept creeping back to her.

…

Garfield opened his eyes and was surprised to see Raven watching him from across the room. "Raven?" He questioned, but she didn't respond and instead started to approach him. He stared at her a questioning look on his face as her expression remained emotionless, until she was right in front of him. Before he could register what was happening she climbed onto his lap and started to kiss him feverently. The kiss was so hot and he could almost taste her herbal tea on her soft lips, but as his hand skimmed up her arched back it oddly felt furry?... Garfield suddenly woke up to see Silky sitting on his stomach! "Oh… well this is awkward." He said staring at the cat, just for it to _meow_ in return.

"What's awkward?" Kori asked walking into the room.

"Nothing!" Garfield said quickly shoving Silky away and putting a pillow on his lap.

"You're so weird." Kori giggled. "Now hurry up, class starts soon, and we have that big test today."

…


	7. Chapter 7

College Freshman.

Chapter 7

…

Garfield stared at his test, his mind going completely blank. Suddenly he couldn't remember anything he learned the past week and he started to panic. The only thing he could seem to think of was the dream he had of Raven, and how she looked at him, touched him, kissed him… He quickly shook his head, shaking the thoughts away, he needed to focus.

…

"Times up, put your pencils down." The professor said.

Garfield's heart raced as he stared at his finished paper, at least he was able to write something down, now he just hoped he managed to pass.

…

"Don't worry; I'm sure you did great." Kori tried to reassure Garfield as he paced back and forth outside the classroom.

"I'm going to fail I just know it. This was my last chance. 'Flunk this class and you're out.' He said quoting his foster father.

Then their professor opened the door, quietly walked passed them and pinned the results to the bulletin board. Garfield along with some of the other students swarmed the board, anxious to find their name. Garfield quickly found his and slid his finger across to find his grade…

"B-… I got a B-." He said in shock, "I PASSED!" He shouted.

"You impressed me Mr. Logan. Good job." His professor praised.

"See, you did great!" Kori said with a happy smile.

"What about you, how did you do?" He asked.

"A-." She smirked. "Hey are you able to get a ride home, Richard said he wants to take me out after the test."

"Yeah, I'll get a ride from Vic." He said casually before Kori quickly ran up and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"I knew you could do it."

…

Garfield quickly ran to his dorm with excitement, anxious to tell Victor about his passing grade. "Vic guess what!" He shouted, opening his dorm room door just to find Victor and some girl putting their clothes on. "Sorry." He quickly apologized, before using his hand to block his sight.

"No one ever taught you what a sock on the door meant." Victor said with a laugh.

"Sorry I was too excited, I didn't notice." He said sheepishly.

The girl finished getting dressed before leaning in and giving Victor a quick kiss. "Call me." She said before leaving the room.

"That's right; you had your big test today. How did it go?" Victor asked.

"I got a B-." Garfield shouted.

"Wow, I guess studying with the roommate really paid off."

"Yeah, hey can you give me a ride to Kori's, she and Richard are going on a date and I can't wait to tell Raven I passed."

"Sure." Victor said grabbing his keys.

…

Garfield barely could contain himself in the car and as soon as they pulled up to the house he bolted from the vehicle and through the door, startling Raven. "I got a B-!" He shouted before running and picking her up, spinning her off the ground.

"That's great." She said awkwardly as he held her.

Suddenly realizing what he had done his face turned red and he quickly put her down. "Sorry." He apologized as their phones simultaneously went off.

It was a picture of Kori and Richard and Kori was holding up her hand with a fancy engagement ring with the caption, "I said yes!"

"Wow." Raven began, "I guess there engaged now.

"Yep." Garfield responded.

"I guess this means you won't be staying here anymore" She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well your big test is over and Kori's engaged."

"What does her engagement have to do with it?" He asked.

She huffed, "It means she's engaged; unavailable, you can't be with her!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh…" He rolled his eyes. "You're still on this? I don't see Kori that way anymore! She's my friend and nothing more!"

"Prove it." She spat, her arms crossed.

And without thinking he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. She quickly pushed him away and he immediately regretted his impulsion as he tensed up, waiting to get a slap across the face. But she didn't retaliate and instead to his surprised leaned in and kissed him back.

Her lips were so soft and enchanting that his mind began to cloud over, causing him to question whether this was really happening. His head was in such a haze he barely noticed she was pushing him backwards until his back hit her bedroom door. He pulled away, trying to regain his thoughts and question whether this was real or just another heated dream when she opened the door and pushed him in. She backed him up, until his legs hit the sides of her mattress and he let himself fall onto her bed. He wasn't able to take note in how comfy her bed was, or how soft her comforter was, all he was able to focus on was the girl kissing him as she climbed on top of him.

He pulled away and faced her, letting himself take in a breath of air as a thought popped inside his head. "Should we put a sock on the door?" He found himself asking, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier that day.

"If I did that it would be the first thing Kori sees when she gets home and I rather not broadcast what's happening in my bedroom." She told him.

"Ha, well that makes one of us." He laughed, causing her to glare. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes but a small smile crept on to her lips before she leaned back down to kiss him.

…

Garfield's eyes slowly peaked open with the weight of the hefty Silky on his abdomen. He slowly glared at the cat as he _meowed_ at him before hopping off the bed. Garfield let out a sigh, another dream… but this one seemed so real. He thought, before realizing he wasn't in the living room, nor his dorm room. He quickly looked around confused before realizing he was in Raven's room? He quickly sat up and looked over at the sleeping girl beside him and a smile lifted his face. College turned out to be just as great as he hoped it would be.

 _Fin_


End file.
